1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to accelerometers for measuring acceleration by measuring the capacitance of a capacitor, the capacitance of which varies with change in acceleration.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art capacitive accelerometers generally utilize an inertial beam and air damping. Examples of typical prior art accelerometers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,339,419 of Wilcox, 3,709,042 of Lee, 3,089,343 of Rule, 3,132,521 of Krupick, 3,240,073 of Pitzer, 3,292,059 of Woods, 3,267,740 of Stedman, 4,333,029 of Kolm and 3,988,620 of McDavid. The prior art capacitive accelerometers have generally been complex, resulting in high cost of manufacture. It is therefore apparent that the art always seeks capacitive accelerometers which con be produced in a less costly manner.